


Lonely and Broken

by italian_nico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italian_nico/pseuds/italian_nico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo feels like he's all alone, and he self harms. Nico finds out and helps him.</p>
<p>I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> All credit of the characters goes to Rick Riordan

Leo felt all alone. He was all alone.

Leo was staring at himself in the mirror, thinking about how alone he felt. Percy and Annabeth. Piper and Jason. Hazel and Frank. Leo and… well nobody.

Percy was having a party at his house in an hour, and insisted that Leo come. All he felt like doing was laying down, and going to sleep… forever. But, thanks to Percy, he had to get ready and go be social. He put on his black skinny jeans, Panic! At the Disco t-shirt, and his black flight jacket. He headed over to Percy’s house.

Leo arrived late, and everyone was already there. He saw Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. He was not aware Nico was going to be there, and was not very excited he was. Di Angelo had always made Leo nervous when he was around. He went up to Percy to say hello. “Hey Percy,” Leo said. “Sorry I’m late, didn’t miss anything much, did I?” he asked forcing a smile. “Nope.” Percy replied. “Right in time for the first game” Percy informed him. “What are we playing?” Leo asked. “We’re going out to the pool” Percy told him. Leo started to get really nervous. “I’m not feeling much like swimming, I think I’ll just watch” he told Percy. Percy looked at him for a minute, and then reluctantly agreed, “Ok, but only this time.” Leo forced another smile and went to sit down outside.

It turned out, Nico was sitting out too. He came, and took a seat next to Leo, in the only other chair. Leo tensed, but tried to look casual. They sat out quietly, not speaking, until the others were done in the pool. They decided the next game would be twister. Leo knew he couldn’t get out of another game, so he went and got in position to play. About halfway through the game, Leo felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He nearly fell over when he realized it was Nico. Nico pointed down toward Leo’s left arm, and he realized his sleeve had come up a few inches, revealing some cuts on his arm. Leo’s heart just about stopped. He pulled his sleeve down, and pretended to lose his balance, and fall. Piper informed him that he was out, and he said that he was going to go to the bathroom. He didn’t look back at Nico, and rushed right to the bathroom.

He had only been in there for about three minutes, when he heard someone knock on the door. He told them he would be out in a minute. He heard Nico’s quiet, slightly high-pitched voice say okay. “Shit” he cursed internally. He went to the sink, and splashed water on his face, so hopefully no one would notice he’d been freaking out in the bathroom. He stood at the door a few moments, and then opened it. He muttered “sorry” under his breath, and tried to quickly get past. “Wait.” Nico said. Leo’s heart dropped as he turned around to see Nico’s face.

“I really want to talk with you, if you will let me.” Nico said to Leo. Leo was shaking so badly he could barely stand up. “Uh, um, yeah, uh, sure” Leo stammered. “Ok, do you want to go to the guest bedroom?” Nico asked. “Uh, ok” Leo said still shaking.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to judge you or anything” Nico told him. Leo felt like vomiting. “I want to try and help you” Nico said. “I don’t think you can, you don’t understand” Leo mumbled. “I know I don’t, but I still want to try and help” Nico took off his jacket, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, revealing hundreds of fresh cuts and old scars. Leo gasped. “I really want to help you” Nico said again. Leo nodded, still looking at Nico’s arms. “I thought… I thought I was the only one… I thought I was alone.” Nico just nodded.

Leo looked at Nico’s face for the first time ever. He had dark brown, almost black eyes. He had a small nose, and full lips. His face was so pale it’s scary. Leo found him really attractive. Nico was probably not gay though. He had straight black hair that looked like he’d just gotten out of bed, but it still managed to look amazing.

“Are you ok, you're staring at me?” Nico asked “Oh yeah, sorry, just thinking” Leo replied trying to blink the daze out of his eyes. “Do you want to go back out so the others don’t get worried?” Nico asked. “Yeah, probably a good idea” Leo said. “Do you want to say anything to the others?” Nico asked, standing up off of the bed. “No please no” Leo begged. “Ok, that’s fine. Let’s go” Nico told him.

They walked back out to Percy’s living room, where the others were talking, and cleaning up twister. “Where have you two been?” Hazel asked. “I spilled some water in the bathroom, and Leo was helping me clean it up.” Nico replied. That wasn’t the best excuse, but they seemed to accept it. “We are going to start getting ready for bed.”Percy said. “There are 4 bedrooms, and 8 of us, so we are going to have to sleep two people to a room.” Percy informed them. Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, and Hazel and Frank all immediately claimed each other, leaving Leo and Nico standing there. “Looks like it’s settled then” said Annabeth.

They all got ready for bed, said goodnight to each other, and went into separate rooms. “Do you want me to sleep on the floor?” Leo asked. “Of course not!” Nico said. “We can each take a side of the bed, if that’s ok with you” “Sure, I just thought it might bother you” Leo said.

About an hour later, Leo woke up in a panic. He had had an awful nightmare about his mom. She had died, and it had been his fault. He had the same nightmare every week, replaying the event that had happened when he was eight years old. He sat up, and saw Nico on the other side of the bed, asleep. Leo needed to feel something. He needed to feel pain. He carefully got up, went over to his bag, and grabbed his blade that he brought everywhere with him. He went to the bathroom, and stared at himself. Once he had picked out just about every flaw imaginable, he rolled up his sleeve, and dragged the blade slowly across. He closed his eyes, and for a few moments, all the screaming in his head was gone. He looked down at his arm, and his heart nearly missed a beat.

The cut was huge. It was very deep, and was gaping open about about an inch and a half. About an hour later, it was still bleeding a lot. Leo had put a towel on it, to soak up the blood, but it was not even beginning to slow down. He heard a knock on the door and immediately heard Nico’s frantic voice pleading with him to open the door. Leo knew there was nothing he could do, so he opened the door. Nico’s face managed to get even paler when he saw Leo’s arm. Nico grabbed Leo’s arm, took off his shirt, and pressed it against Leo’s arm. Leo couldn’t force himself to look away from Nico’s stomach. Leo could only think about how hot Nico looked. “Hold this on there, I’m going to get some ambrosia.” Leo didn’t object, actually Leo didn’t say anything. He just nodded, trying, but failing to get himself to look away from Nico’s body. When Nico got back, he handed Leo the Ambrosia, and told him the cut was so bad, it would only be able to stop it from bleeding. Normally, it would heal it completely.


	2. 2

After Nico finished cleaning Leo's arms, they went and sat on the bed. ¨Do you want to talk about it, or go back to sleep?¨ Nico asked ¨I'm really tired, can we just go to sleep?¨ Leo responded. ¨Ok¨ Nico said. After a few minutes, Nico noticed the bed shaking slightly. He sat up and looked over at Leo who was curled up in a ball shivering. ¨Are you alright?¨ Nico asked confused. ¨Y-yeah¨ Leo said ¨Just freezing¨ ¨Come here Leo. I will warm you up.¨ Leo thought about Nico's offer for a few seconds. He didn't really like touching people, but he trusted Nico a little bit. ¨Ok, if your'e sure¨ Leo scooted over a little, but Nico had to wrap his arms around Leo's torso,and pull him closer. Leo stayed tense for a minute, but then he relaxed into Nico's arms. Secretly, Leo was thinking about how comfortable and safe he felt right then with Nico. Leo was amazed when Nico started to hum. He had an amazing voice, very soft and like an ange was singing to him. He immediatly started to feel sleepy, and within a minute, he was struggling to keep his eyes ope. Leo fell asleep to the sound of Nico's soothing voice. He slept better that night than he ever had.

When Leo woke up the next morning, he was confused, but within a few seconds he remembered everything. He looked up the see Nico still asleep, his mouth hanging slightly open. He looked flawless. He had a perfectly even skin tone, very brown, almost black eyes, and his lips were a very light pink, and looked very soft. Leo was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when Nico's face contorted into a yawn, and his arms were removed Leo's stomach and sides. His hands went to his face where he rubbed his eyes and then they fluttered open. Leo felt Nico tense and then relax when he realized where he was. Leo sat up and stifled a yawn. ¨Goodmorning¨ Leo said. ¨Goodmorning¨ Nico said in what Leo found a very sexy morning voice. Leo was trying very hard not to laugh at Nico's hair. It looked like a tornado had exploded. Nico turned over, face down on his pillow, groaned, and then sat up. ¨I am most definatly not a morning person¨ Nico said and then yawned. ¨I can't tell¨ Leo reponded sarcastically. ¨How did you sleep the second half of the night?¨ Nico asked as he picked out his clothes from his bag. Leo thought about it for a second and then realized that for the first time in years, he hadn't had constant terrorizing nightmares. ¨Um, actually I slept great¨ Leo said surprised. ¨Great! Me too, shockingly¨ Nico said. ¨I always have nightmares.¨ ¨Same¨ Leo told him. Nico told him he was going to change in the bathroom, and Leo could change in the bedroom. Leo changed into another pair of black skinny jeans and put on a Fall Out Boy t-shirt. THen he put on his favorite flight jacket. Leo was putting on his vans, when he heard a knock on the door. ¨Come in¨ he called thinking it was Nico. ¨Hey¨ Piper said. ¨What's up¨ Leo responded. ¨Nothing. What about you?¨Piper answered him. ¨Same¨ Leo told her. ¨Ok, just letting you know Sally got here an hour ago, and made breakfast. Where's Nico¨ She asked. ¨Bathroom¨ Leo told her. ¨Ok, see ya'll in a few minutes¨ Piper said ¨Ok¨ Leo said. Almost as soon as Piper left, Nico came in. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and his signature Aviator jacket. ¨Ready to go¨ Nico asked. ¨Yep¨ Leo told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post the next chapter soon! Comment suggestions or how you feel about it! Thanks!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any requests, comments, and/or suggestions. I will be uploading the next part soon.


End file.
